The present invention is directed to the technical field of plastic film bags commonly used for storing or retaining various products and things. More particularly, the present invention is directed to an improved plastic film bag structure of the type including two separate selectively closeable bags.
Plastic film bag structures of the type including two separate bags or compartments are today commonly used for retaining and storing various items and things. Typically, such bag structures are used for retaining two related items desired to be retained together but separate from one another. One application of these types of bag structures is in the medical field where it is desirable to retain a specimen and an identification information card in connection with that specimen together but separate from one another.
A bag structure of this character is shown and described in Huseman et al., U.S. Pat. No. 6,012,844. The bag structure of that patent includes front, middle, and rear plastic film panels attached to one another along their bottom and side edges thereby forming a first bag between the front and middle panels and a second bag between the middle and rear panels. An adhesive strip is provided between the middle and rear panels extending between terminal ends at the bag side edges and extending upwardly therefrom to a middle portion between the adhesive terminal ends. A release liner is also provided between the middle and rear panels over the adhesive strip middle portion thereby retaining the middle and rear panels detached from one another along the release liner and thereby also providing an opening leading to the second bag between the middle and rear panels. The adhesive strip is continuous between its terminal ends and, therefore, upon removal of the release liner from the adhesive strip, the middle and rear panels are attached to one another along the adhesive strip thereby rendering the second bag substantially leak resistant and essentially hermetically sealing the contents within the second bag.
The first bag of Huseman et al., U.S. Pat. No. 6,012,844 formed between the front and middle panels is open at its upper end. The middle panel is folded over at its top edge thereby providing a pocket generally vertically above the first bag and having an opening adjacent and above the opening leading to the first bag. When used in the medical field, after a specimen has been placed and sealed in the second bag, the corresponding specimen identification sheet or card is placed in the front bag and with the upper portion of the identification card extending up and into the pocket there above.
Although bag structures of this character sufficiently achieve their intended purpose, they are not without drawbacks and short comings. For example, it is sometimes desirable to also seal the contents in the first bag such as the specimen identification card thereby preventing inadvertent loss or tampering prior to reaching the intended final destination. It is yet further preferable to also make the first bag substantially leak resistant for thereby essentially hermetically sealing the specimen identification card or other contents therein and helping prevent potential contamination thereof from the specimen or contents in the second bag or from the outside.
Accordingly, a need exists for a selectively closeable plastic film bag structure including two bags which are selectively closeable and preferably substantially leak resistant and, further, which can generally more easily, reliably, and inexpensively be manufactured.
A primary object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved selectively closeable plastic film bag structure which overcomes the above-discussed disadvantages and draw backs associated with prior selectively closeable plastic film bags.
The present invention is directed to a new and improved selectively closeable plastic film bag structure including front, middle and rear plastic film panels attached to one another preferably by heat sealing at their bottom and side edges thereby forming a first bag having a bottom and side edges between the front and middle panels and a second bag having a bottom and side edges between the middle and rear panels. A first adhesive strip is provided between the middle and rear panels and extends between terminal ends at each of the second bag side edges. The first adhesive strip includes a middle portion located above the terminal ends thereof. A release liner is provided between the middle and rear panels and over the adhesive strip middle portion thereby retaining the middle and rear panels detached from one another and providing an opening to the second bag between the middle and rear panels. The adhesive strip is continuous between its terminal ends so that when the release liner is removed, the middle and rear panels are attached to one another across the entire length of the adhesive strip and to the terminal ends and side edges of the second bag and, thereby, rendering the second bag substantially leak resistant when closed.
Both the front and rear panels extend above the middle panel and a second adhesive strip is provided above the middle panel and between the front and rear panels. Preferably, the same release liner as that extending over the first adhesive strip also extends over the second adhesive strip thereby retaining the front and rear panels detached from one another and providing an opening to the first bag between the first and middle panels. Upon detachment of the release liner from the second adhesive strip, the front and rear panels are attached to one another with the second adhesive strip for closing the first bag and any contents therein.
Preferably, the second adhesive strip extends between terminal ends at the first bag side edges and includes a middle portion located above the second adhesive strip terminal ends and the release liner thereof is located over the second adhesive strip middle portion. Accordingly, when the release liner is removed, not only is the second bag closed and substantially leak resistant, but, also, the first bag is closed and substantially leak resistant. This is because the second adhesive strip is also continuous and extends between its terminal ends at the first bag side edges, thereby causing the front and rear panels to be attached to one another along the adhesive strip across the entire length of the second adhesive strip between the second adhesive strip terminal ends and the first bag side edges.
More preferably, both the first and second adhesive strips are located on the rear panel and the middle portion of both the first and second adhesive strips are sandwiched between the release liner and the rear panel. The terminal ends of both the first and second adhesive strips extend below the release liner and to the bags side edges. The first adhesive strip terminal ends below the release liner are located between the middle and rear panels and extend out to the side edges of the middle and rear panels. The middle panel is notched at its side edges near the release liner thereby exposing the front panel to the rear panel at the notched areas. The second adhesive strip terminal ends below the release liner extend into the middle panel notched areas and to the side edges of the front and rear panels thereby directly attaching the rear panel to the front panel along the second adhesive strip and to the side edges of the front and rear panels.
It is yet further preferred to attach the front and middle panels to one another by heat sealing at side areas extending from the first bag or front and middle panels side edges inwardly toward the top edge of the middle panel and extending the second adhesive strip terminal ends to the side areas attachments. The side areas attachments between the front and middle panels are further preferably over the first adhesive strip terminal ends and leading to the first and second bag side edges. Accordingly, by attaching the front and middle panels at the side areas attachments and extending the second adhesive strip terminal ends thereto, upon detachment of the release liner, the front and rear panels are attached to one another with the second adhesive strip to the terminal ends thereof extending to the side areas attachments whereat the front and middle panels are attached to one another and thereby rendering the second bag substantially leak resistant. Yet more preferably, the front, middle, and rear panels and the release liner are cut away above the adhesive strips at the bags side edges thereby freeing the release liner from the front, middle and rear panels in the event any adhesion occurred during the heat sealing of the side edges.
In one form thereof, the present invention is directed to an improvement in a selectively closeable plastic film bag structure including front, middle and rear plastic film panels forming a first bag having a bottom and side edges between the front and middle panels and a second bag having a bottom and side edges between the middle and rear panels. An adhesive strip is provided between the middle and rear panels extending between terminal ends at the second bag side edges and having a middle portion located above the terminal ends A release liner is provided between the middle and rear panels and over the adhesive strip middle portion. The middle and rear panels remain detached and an opening is provided to the second bag whereby, upon detachment of the release liner from the adhesive strip, the middle and rear panels are attached to one another with the adhesive middle portion. The improvement includes extending the front panel above the middle panel and providing a second adhesive strip above the middle panel and between the front and rear panels A release liner is located over the second adhesive strip whereby the front and rear panels remain detached and an opening is provided to the first bag. Upon detachment of the release liner from the second adhesive strip, the front and rear panels are attached to one another with the second adhesive strip.
In one form thereof, the present invention is directed to a selectively closeable plastic film bag structure including front, middle and rear plastic film panels forming a first bag having a bottom and side edges between the front and middle panels and a second bag having a bottom and side edges between the middle and rear panels. An adhesive strip is provided between the middle and rear panels and extends between terminal ends at the second bag side edges and has a middle portion located above the terminal ends. A release liner is provided between the middle and rear panels and over the adhesive strip middle portion whereby the middle and rear panels remain detached and an opening is provided to the second bag. The front panel extends above the middle panel and a second adhesive strip is provided above the middle panel and between the front and rear panels. The release liner extends over the second adhesive strip whereby the front and rear panels remain detached and an opening is provided to the first bag. Upon detachment of the release liner from the first and second adhesive strips, the front and rear panels are attached to one another with the second adhesive strip and the middle and rear panels are attached to one another with the first adhesive strip.